Portable computing devices, for example Portable Navigation Devices (PNDs) or other navigation or mobile devices, that include GPS (Global Positioning System) signal reception and processing functionality are well known and are employed to assist with navigation and/or monitoring movement. Such devices may be handheld in use, may be configured for use in a cradle, or may be configured to be comprised with a vehicle, or the like.
Maps for use with such devices are often referred to as digital maps, and comprise a plurality of segments. Broadly speaking, each segment is representative of a street. The location of a device may be represented with respect to segments on a digital map. Digital maps can be used in a variety of applications, as well as or instead of for navigation.
Digital maps can include further information in addition to the layout of streets or segments making up streets, and that further information (for example street names or locations of points of interest) can be useful to a user and/or for a navigation process. However, reliable further information can be time consuming and difficult to obtain (for example requiring intervention or selection by a human operator) and subject to change or error.